We're Back!: A Wild Animal's Story
Cast *Rex - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Woog - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Dweeb - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Elsa - Tanya (An American Tail) *Vorb - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Captain Neweyes - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Louie - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Professor Screweyes - Warlock Egg (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *Stubbs the Clown - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Buster - Phineas (Webkinz) *Buster's Mother - Tia (Wekbinz) *Buster's Father - Andy (Webkinz) *Buster's Siblings - Bill, Doug, Cera, Lucky, Boris, Wanye, Lee and Foxy (Webkinz) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Nellie, Aranea and Joy (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases - Bernard (w/Miss Bianca as an extra; The Rescuers) *Savage Rex - Lenny Leopard (Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Bambi *Twin girls with glasses - Marie (The Aristocats) and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chinese/Japanese girl - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Arabian Boy - Gumba (The Lion Guard) *Mexican Boy - Kwato (The Lion Guard) *Boy who wishes to see a triceratops - Shauku (The Lion Guard) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Kambuni (The Lion Guard) *Girl playing with a stuffed dinosaur toy shared with her brother - Rita (Hugo, the Movie Star) *Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat') - Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Sasha's Mother - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *Seagulls - Bats (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Meat butcher - Raul Guantecillo (31 Minutes) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Finnick (Zootopia) *Parade Leader - Crocodile (Robin Hood; 1973) *Parade Band - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) *Children watching Parade - Various Animals (such as the Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)) *Long-necked Dinosaur balloon - Stuffed Tiger (DuckTales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Groundhog (Bambi 2) *Panicking people - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961), Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), Animals (The Jungle Cubs' Movie), Several Storks (Storks), Birds (Rio 1 & 2), Animals "during moving day" (The Secret of NIMH), Squirrels (The Nut Job) and Rats (Ratatouille) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Burglar with gun - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Grocery sales clerk - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Cat screeching from trash can - Chester (Bunnicula; 2016) *3 Gothic-looking People - Reirei, Makucha and Kenge (The Lion Guard) *The Crows - Zombie Eggs and Scorpion Eggs (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Sherlock Yack and Hermonie (Sherlock Yack: Zoo Detective) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Colosso (The Thundermans) *Savage Woog - Roscoe (Oliver and Company) *Savage Dweeb - DeSotto (Oliver and Company) *Savage Elsa - Rat (Lady and the Tramp) *Louie in Monster Disguise - Killer Egg (Huevocartoon) *Cecilia in Monster Disguise - Captain Dinosaur Egg (Huevocartoon) *People in Professor Screweyes' Circus - Various Animals *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Elephants - Elephants (The Lion Guard) *Screaming man who wears glasses - Dylan (101 Dalmatian Street) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Mother Chicken (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Stubbs' Rabbit - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Mermaid holding American flag - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Children in the Museum - Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff (Krypto the Superdog) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Arthur the Worm (Meet the Feebles) *Louie's Parents - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Cecilia's Parents - Charlie B. Barkin and Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Louie's 3 Boyfriends - Max, Mel and Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) Scenes: #Opening Credits/Banjo and Phineas #Banjo's Story Begins/Brain Grain #Meet Baloo/Wish Radio/The Wild Animals' Drop-Off #Meet Scamp/Welcome to the Jungle #Scamp Rides on Tanya/Meet Angel #"Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" #On the Run/Central Forest #Meet Warlock Egg #Fright Radio/Brain Drain #Scamp, Angel and Hathi #Warlock Egg's Show #Baloo Returns/Hathi Resigns/Warlock Egg's Demise #The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending #End Credits Movie Used: *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *A Movie of Eggs (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and a Chichen (2009) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *Charlotte's Web 1 (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *Hugo, the Movie Star (1996) *Zootopia (2016) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Robin Hood (1973) *Monsters; Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-) *Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals (2018-) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest (2004) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *DuckTales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Nut Job 1 (2014) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) *The Wild (2006) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Storks (2016) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *Goliath II (1960) *Bunnicula (2016-) *Sherlock Yack: Zoo Detective (2011-2012) *The Thundermans (2013-2018) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Huevocartoon (2001-2019) *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Stuart Little 1 (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005) *The Looney Tunes Show (2012-2014) *Valentino and the Can Clan (2008) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *Curious George (2006) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Meet the Feebles (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) Audio used from: *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *An American Tail 4:The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Tarzan (1999) *Zootopia (2016) *Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) Gallery: Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Rex Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Woog Rolly COSKWKKDL.jpg|Rolly as Dweeb Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Elsa Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Vorb Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Captain Neweyes Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Louie Angel.jpg|Angel as Cecilia Nuthatch Warlock Egg.jpg|The Warlock Egg as Professor Screweyes Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as Stubbs the Clown Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as Dr. Julia Bleeb Phineas the Orange Cat.jpg|Phineas the Orange Cat as Buster Tia.jpg|Tia as Buster's Mother Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs